The incredible awful story of our lives
by bandit915
Summary: This story is about the other avian human life forms that survived. The ones Jeb didnt save. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Jeb realeased the people around me. One by one he opened their cages and let _them_ out. How could he leave us behind. Weren't we avian-human as well? Well more specicaly we were Falco Peregrinus- Human if you don't know what that is it is the scientific name for the Peregrine Falcon the fastest animal in the world. It's got speeds from 99mph to 273mph. I hated Jeb for only realsing them for only caring for them. He cared for them more than his own son! I knew the kind of pain the others were feeling. Watching them breaking free. Not even giving us a second glance. I was nine that day.

My name is Racht (R-a-ch-t) and if your wondering, or still care, we are still in that awful place. The School. I am 10 right now Jessica (jess) is also ten. Miles is 7 and Illaina is 5. I was going to break us out ever if it killed me. Which it probally would.

They made three mistakes the day we broke free. Mistake numero uno. They let us all out at the same time so they could test us. Mistake two, the guy obviously was new and forgot to put our collars on. Mistake three. They tried to kill us. They brought us out to the open court yard and let the new earasers come after us. As soon as the man stepped back I grabbed Illaina and took off. My 14 foot pitch black wings snapped open and for the first time ever I flew. Now I didn't expect much. Just enough for the others to get away, but my Falco DNA kicked in and I knew how to fly. Jess and Miles were still on the ground. "no." I breathed "JUMP AND FLY!" I shouted. Miles took a chance with Jess on his tail. Metaphoriclly of course. Jess and Miles caught up quick. "Let's see what we can do." I told them. I looked back to see what kind of havock we had racked. What I saw was such an insult to me I forgot to flap. I quickly recovered, but then the full affect of what I saw really hit me. They expected us to escape they weren't even trying to stop us they would know where we were all the time. What were they doing you ask? There were about 15 white coats in the grass, _**taking notes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later. (At the begging of the second MR book)

Look I won't bore you with details on the last three years, but here is the general idea. We have been moving from place to place, stealing recourses, kicking eraser butt and growing up. We are street smart. We know how to survive, how to live. But we couldn't even figure how to spell cat. Okay maybe cat but like intelligence. No way! (For the purposes of your enjoyment it will be spelled right. Ah the glory of spell check!) We can fight, we can live, we can survive. We've been doing it for the last three years.

We were on the move again, me, jess, miles, and Illaina. I and jess are now thirteen. Miles is 11, and Illaina is 9. "No." I said and took off. Miles flew after me. "But Racht we need showers we need to rest." I hated his reason. "Showers are luxuries." I said then added, "And we don't need luxuries. We can find a _safe_ place to sleep tonight." He held on to me and folded his brown spotted with white wings. I hated this trick, because even though I knew he wouldn't kill us both I gave in every time. "Ok!" I shouted and he let go. "No motel 6 but I will take both shifts." He considered the compromise. "Ok!" he said cheerfully and I just knew that this dession would bit me in the ass eventually.  
With our decion taken care of Illaina and jess took flight. We headed away from the park in the small nothing of a town. After about an hour of flight I hear some… fighting going on. "Guys were changing course." They followed me. As we got closer I saw the big hulky forms of erasers, with WINGS! "Stay here." I grunted. "If anything happens to me, Jess your in charge. If I go down get out of here. If they take me prisoner at least you'll know where I am." Jess and I glanced at each other to confirm my thought. If I was taken prisoner I would land my self a one way ticket back to the school. I flew in hard and fast. I took down an eraser just by using the energy from the speed I'd built up. I looked around to see how many there were when I realized I wasn't alone. There were six other people fighting the clumsily flying erasers. I took one more out when one of them say me. She gave a, a 'you are going to explain everything to me after I'm done' look. Actually the erasers we such bad flyers that didn't take long at all. The girl flew over. "Who are you?" She asked with an icy stare. "My name is ching chong chow. And you might be?" I had learned. Never trust anyone. "Oh you can trust us. We are like you." The smallest and probably youngest of the group said. "Huh?" I had just thought I couldn't trust them. Could she read minds or was it just a coincidence. I figured I should try to be more on guard than usual. The girl was still mad from my disobedince. Well she would just have to build a bridge and get over it wouldn't she. "I will ask again. Who are you?" I had a feeling they might be able to help me. My instincts were usually pretty good I might add. "My name is Racht. You are?" I asked. She seemed to accept that "Max. This is Fang she motioned to the one in black this is…" She was looking at my waist. Well not my waist necessarily, but my gun.

"Yes?" I said snapping her back to reality. "You have a gun." She noted. "Yes." I said. "Why." She didn't really ask it was more a comment to herself. "Jess has a shotgun Miles has a machete and Illaina has a six inch switch." I said. She stared. "Who?" "I guess you could call them my family." I said. "You're… the others… from the school." She breathed. "We are." I said. Then motion Jess to bring the others over. They hovered next to me. "This is Jess. This is Miles. And that's Illaina." I pointed to each in turn. Max stared at the machete that hang from a holster clipped on his belt. The same kind of thing I had on my belt. "It's ok." The little girl said. "They wouldn't harm us with there weapons." Max still looked weary of us but said ok. "So how old are yall." I asked. Yes I am from the south. Don't make fun of me about it. "Well. I am fourteen. So is fang. So is iggy." She motion to a tall red-blond. "Nudge is twelve." (Please tell me if I am wrong) "Gazzy is 8. And Angle is 6." She motioned to the mind reader. And how old are you all?" She asked. "Me and jess are thirteen, Miles is 11 and Illaina is 9. Max I need to talk to you in private." I said quickly. "Uh…" She looked down at my gun (a long barrel hand gun) I threw it to Jess and she caught it without emotion. "Ok." Max said attentively. She flew out of ear sot of all of them. "Max we have been alone for our entire lives." I started. "Sleeping in dumpsters flying for hours. Not getting enough to eat, and not taking showers. For months in a row sometimes." I said. "I know this is sudden but can we join forces."

Looked at this Thirteen year old. His clothes were torn his face pale and tired his green eyes pleading his blond- brown hair sparkling in the sun. He needed our help. I don't know how he managed to take care of three other people. I looked at his crew. There clothes were dirty but not torn there faces tired yes but pale no. There body language was different. More rested more refreshed. And that's when I realized how he was able to keep three other kids together I also realized how much he cared for them. He had not taken as much care for himself as he had for them. I knew I just knew he always took the worst clothes; he always got one hot dog when everyone else got two. He would take double night duty if the others were tired. I marveled how much he was willing to personally sacrifice in order to keep his crew I good shape. "ok." I said "I will give you a week and if your crew is dead weight… we won't carry you. If you carry your share… we… might consider taking you four in." A quick grin broke his emotionless face. "Thanks." He said then flew to get back to his crew.

"Ok guys." I said (Racht) "Were going to stay with them for a week." Jess gave me my gun back. "You sure?" She asked as we flew east, so only I could hear. "I am." I said softly. "We need a break in life." I admitted this only to her. "Don't we deserve it?" She thought for a moment. "Ya… we do. We really do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure

"Are you sure." Jess asked for the umpteenth time. I didn't even bother to answer this time. She sighed. "Whatever you say chief."

I was flying silently next to fang. Jess next to Max, Iggy, and Gazzy were flying together, and Angel was flying with Miles and IIlana. I was so tired it wasn't even funny. "Sh" I said under my breath. Fang glanced at me then sped up a bit and got in front of me. "Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief. His body cut the wind and dramatically helped me out.

(Max) "No problem." I heard fang say. I was still debating weather this was a good idea. They seemed like they could take care of themselves but… the weapons creeped me out. How Racht could let the young ones have a machete and a switch blade. I was going to talk to him about that. Maybe I could talk some sense into him. We landed in a dence forest and scouted the area. "Hey Racht." "What." He said. "If you want to tell us what you all went through we are here to listen." "Is this a shrink office?" He said more than asked. "Cause we don't need one." I sighed stubborn. I hate stubborn. "look just go find food we will make camp." He walked off with Jess. "Are you guys going to go with them?" "No" said Miles "we never do. We are going to make camp with youz guys." I blinked "when I say make camp I mean find a tree." Miles looked taken aback. "Then me and Illana are going to make a REAL camp." It took three minutes for them to have all our makeshift tents up. And five for Racht and Jess to get food AND make it. "You guys are FAST." Gazzy said in awe. Racht glared at the flock.

'We are the best, we disserve to have been let go first. WE are better.' A howl cut into Racht's thoughts. "Let's go!" Max took off. "Stay." I said to the crew. "Eat. I will take care of it." They nodded and dug in.


End file.
